The invention relates to a medium voltage static switch comprising a plurality of voltage-controlable power semi-conductors, each comprising a gate, a source and a drain, connected in series with a load impedance to the terminals of a voltage supply, and a control device forming with said semi-conductors a plurality of stages each comprising one of the semi-conductors.
State-of-the-art devices formed by serial connection of MOS power transistors are controled by means of pulse transformers. This type of control is not suitable for static control, i.e. at very low frequency.